


100 words that never needed a crossroads to happen

by loveinadoorway



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Mark Sheppard's fault, when he replied to the Con2 question of what Crowley would have to say to Sterling with "that's for you to write". I tend to take something like that as an order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words that never needed a crossroads to happen

When his reflection started talking to him, Sterling blamed the stress at work.  
When it offered everything he had dreamed of and more, he had laughed it off.

When his reflection reached out to kiss him, to seal the deal he hadn’t even realized he’d struck, he had felt a flutter of panic.

His reflection had kept his part of the bargain, though.  
Incredibly successful Interpol agent Jim Sterling now had five more years to find a way to break the deal.  
Wasn’t going to be a problem, he thought as he sauntered over to Nate Ford.  
Sterling never loses.


End file.
